


Alcoholic

by SofiaHolmes



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, To Be Continued, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiaHolmes/pseuds/SofiaHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Spock finally found their own beloved wine...or should say...person?</p><p>TO BE CONTINUED</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alcoholic

James. T. Kirk是在猎户座的某星球上的一个酒吧里换了口味。

那时企业号众人好不容易获得了一个假期，作为舰长，Jim身先士卒的冲进了当地最有名最热闹的酒吧，即使拿着无针注射器的Bones都拦不住。Jim在那里遇见了一个调酒师，或者说，一个在这个星球上十分罕见的来自地球的人类调酒师。二人一见如故，相谈甚欢，更不用说那调酒师慷慨大方的请Jim喝酒。然而，当这个调酒师发现Jim点的净是啤酒和低端鸡尾酒后，他开始鄙视Jim的品味了。Jim清楚的记得，那调酒师故作神秘的拿出了一种装在蓝瓶子里的酒，倒在杯中浅浅的一泓。在喧闹的灯光下，杯中的液体却依旧透着微妙又安静的绿色。

“为了提升你对酒的品味，你不妨从这种开始”调酒师把酒杯向Jim那里推了推，“不过提醒你，喝一小口就够了，不，抿一口就好，千万别喝多。”但当Jim看向调酒师的脸时，他感觉此人分明是在期待一出好戏。

Jim谨慎的闻了一下，然而这有些特别的香气并未让他放松多少。在一番心理斗争之后，在认为浪费酒类是可耻的之后，Jim毅然决然的喝了一小口，然后他就发现原来自己还能这么没形象的把酒喷出来。

“咳咳咳……这是什么啊！”口中的灼烧感让Jim喘息着。

调酒师这回毫不掩饰的以一种鄙夷的目光看着Jim“你在开玩笑吧，先生，你不会真的不知道这种有着好几百年历史与争议的酒？！”

Jim用无辜纯洁的大眼睛看着调酒师。

调酒师叹了一口气。“好吧，再给你一点提示。”他拿出了一个瓶子，“纯净水。”调酒师补充道，“看好了。”他之后以一种优雅的姿势将水倒入杯中，很快在Jim惊讶的注视下，杯中透明澄清的绿色液体变成了浑浊的乳白色。“现在你再尝尝。”调酒师再次邀请。

这回，Jim十分小心翼翼的抿了一小口，然而这回迎接他的不是灼烧感，而是一种虽说平淡却又沁人心脾的清新。

“Hummmm……这感觉……很奇妙。”Jim这回喝的稍稍多了点，虽然他尝到了枯涩感，但更多的，则是一种来自植物的清新。就在这个时刻，Jim对啤酒的爱正以曲速9奔向Jim脑海的边缘，一去不复返。

“确实。”调酒师说道，“这是产自这个星球的仿巴黎La Fée的酒。我喜欢叫她绿色精灵，不过她更为人熟知的名字是，苦艾酒——”

“Ohhhhhhh——————”Jim的惊叹打断了调酒师的话。

“——你刚刚喝的是酒精含量达到了70%的苦艾酒，在加水稀释前这个味道是相当浓烈与不可口的。加完水后，如果我没说错，你现在能尝到茴芹的清香。”

再次品尝，Jim认同这个调酒师的话，不过他此时又有了另一个疑惑，“那……为什么加完水后……它变成了乳白色？”Jim发现他此时有点口齿不清了。

“这个么，苦艾酒中植物油含量比其它酒大，所以就像把水倒进油里——嘿！别喝了！这酒有致幻作用，小心回不去，舰长！”

“我相信出现这种情况的概率是极低的。”一个与环境的喧闹形成鲜明对比的冷静的声音从Jim身侧传来。

“Hey，Spock！你是什么时候……过来的？我都不知……知道！”Jim的口齿不清让Spock眉头微蹙。

“准确的说是2.3分钟前，当你刚开始品尝这种……带有致幻性液体时，舰长。”Spock警惕的瞟了一眼调酒师，而后者则一副“我什么都没干”的表情。

“我认为我们应该回去了，舰——”Spock被Jim突如其来的熊抱打断了——通过这一点Spock有87.6%的把握确定Jim醉的不浅——并且破天荒的没有纠正Spock对他的称呼，反而要求道“Oh! 拜托，Spock，就再给我几分钟吧，Please——”

本来Jim不合逻辑的要求并不会对Spock的符合逻辑的提议产生影响，然而一旦配上了那双忽闪忽闪的狗狗眼和这个熊抱后，Spock发现到嘴边的话变成了：“请尽快，舰长。”

终于，在37.4分钟后，在Jim向调酒师了解了很多有关于苦艾酒的知识与喝法，并违反规定买了几瓶（“天哪，Spock，你真的以为船员……都遵守这条规则？你不说没……没人知道”）后Spock大副终于把Jim拖回了企业号。

在Spock目睹了Jim被愤怒的Bones追着绕医疗湾跑了13.4圈并最终被无针注射器扎了7下之后，Spock放任自己在心中感受了一丝满足感——当然，是在保持面无表情的前提下。

******

在经历了一次严重的醉酒事件而足足三天没有履行舰长义务的事件后，James. T. Kirk对待他唯一一瓶没被搜刮走的苦艾酒十分小心。

苦艾酒对于Jim来说是个崭新的体验，与他平常喝的酒不同，Jim认为苦艾酒游走于两个极端之间，强烈的令人喘息，或是冷静的令人安心。

此时此刻，Jim坐在光线调制15%的房间内举着一小杯仍显绿色的苦艾酒，等Spock来下棋，不过显然瓦肯人被某种紧急情况耽搁了。

Jim只剩下一瓶拙劣模仿瑞典酒的苦艾酒。这美妙的液体被装在蓝色的瓶中，神秘优雅，让人看不穿其本质。但倘若你将它小心的开启，倒入杯中，这绿色的液体变得诱人，然而，是一种令人望而生畏的诱惑。因为它太浓烈了……70%酒精含量的浓烈让Jim没来由的觉得在上次不加水的浅尝一口后，他得至少再过七年才敢再次尝试。

Jim又向其中加了一些的水，注视着透明的绿色变为浑浊的乳白色，准确的说是还透着一点点绿色的乳白色。热情过头以至于浓烈的酒再加上冷静的水后变得让人可以接受。事实上，强烈的绿色一点没少，只不过被冷静的乳白的掩盖了。

紧接着，Jim拿出了一个带着洞的小勺——那是Jim自己用一个从餐厅偷出的汤匙改造的——放在杯子上，又在勺上加了一块方糖。他向方糖上淋了一点苦艾酒，之后将方糖点燃，蓝色的火焰让他感到那么熟悉。当方糖全部融化进酒中后，Jim觉得这诱惑变得实际了——至少可以一周享受一次了。经典的加水稀释后的苦艾酒融了方糖后变得不再纯粹，但却令Jim感到喜爱与欢欣。现在，这酒不但拥有原本苦艾酒的强烈，而且有了水的冷静，以及虽然在所有味道中藏的很深确真切存在的来自方糖的甜美。而且，这酒光是看一眼就令Jim浮想联翩，更不用说品尝之后了。哦，这感觉让Jim欲罢不能。

所以，不纯粹，又何妨呢！

不过最重要的，Jim把他对他的绿色精灵的喜爱藏得很深，他不想让Bones知道，因为这样做的后果绝对是那以忍受的各种注射，甚至他是否能再见到绿色精灵都难说。Jim随手从复制机中拿了一个青柠檬，将削下的一小片仔细修成有一头是尖的，之后别在酒杯上——这是Jim无聊时的小创新——看着一部分绿色的汁液流入杯中，另一部分则流到他拿着杯子的手上。Jim仔细的吮吸掉手上的汁液后，将杯中液体一饮而尽。不过显然Jim高估了自己对苦艾酒的抵抗力，还没来得及收拾桌上的狼藉。在Jim在椅子中陷入了充满奇异幻想的黑暗之前，他最后的意识便是，他终于可以拥着自己的绿色精灵入眠了。

 

TBC


End file.
